


We Go To Warped Tour

by killjoycanada



Category: A Day To Remember, All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Pierce the Veil
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoycanada/pseuds/killjoycanada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I honestly don't know where this story is going anymore. xD Please comment and send kudos!</p><p>Sorry some chapters are really short. I promise by the end of this, I will have really long chapters.</p><p>[Future additions to bands: Of Mice And Men, Bring Me The Horizon, and Panic! At The Disco.]</p><p>I own none of the songs in this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tennesee

So this is the story of how a boy and his best friends meet his favorite bands. There's Chelsea, Cordelia, Matt, Kati, and Gabbi. They are headed to Warped Tour when the bus they are traveling in breaks down. That is where we begin.

 

"What do we do now?" Chelsea said. "We're in a tiny town in the middle of nowhere!"  
"Don't worry guys, I got this," Matt said. "Now, where are we? We are definitely not in the Midwest but we aren't west of the Rockies. Are we in Tennessee?"  
"I think so," Gabbi said. "I don't recognize this part though."  
"Well, figure out where we are!" Cordelia exclaimed. "I want to get to Jersey like now!"  
"Hey, look!" Kati said. "Someone's coming!"  
They all scrambled out of the bus. The man approached them. He was wearing a Fall Out Boy shirt and looked like he hadn't slept in two days.  
"Do you need help?" he asked.  
"I feel like I've seen you somewhere before," Kati said.  
"I'm Bob Bryar," he said. "And who are you five?"  
"I'm Matt, and these are Chelsea, Cordelia, Kati and Gabbi," Matt said.  
"Nice to met you all," Bob said. "Where are you headed?"  
"Jersey," Hannah said. "to go to Warped Tour. Our bus broke down."  
Chelsea popped her head out from inside the bus. "Weren't you on Warped Tour before?" she asked.  
"I was, but not anymore. I'm still best friends with the producer of it, so I can let you guys meet them and maybe even Fall Out Boy."  
"That would be AMAZING!" Cordelia said. "I've always wanted to meet Fall Out Boy and now I can!"  
"The bus is fixed!" the bus driver said. "Everyone on!"  
They were on their way to Warped Tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments welcome!


	2. Traveling

They reached the border of Tennessee. Everything went fine after the bus broke down. When they entered Kentucky, however, they encountered another problem. All highways were closed in and out of the state.  
"Well, we're screwed," Matt said.  
"How are we going to get to Jersey now?" Chelsea asked. We can't go through Kentucky."  
"Simple," Bob said. "We go around."  
"That'll take longer," Cordelia said. "We'll never make it on time."  
"Yes we will. Bus driver, drive fast and east until I tell you turn north."  
They drove on and on. Whem they entered Virginia, everyone was asleep except for Bob and the bus driver. Matt was sprawled out on the bed, Chelsea and Gabbi were on one couch and Kati and Cordelia were on a second one.  
"Wake up, guys," Bob said. "We're in Virginia."  
"Where exactly in Virginia?" Kati asked as she sat up.  
"Right on the border of Washington, D.C."  
"So now only Delaware, Maryland and part of Jersey," Chelsea said."This is gonna be fun."  
"Let's go meet the President!" Gabbi exclaimed.  
"I'm afraid we can't," Bob said. "We don't have an appointment."  
"Awwwwww," Gabbi said. "I really wanted to meet him."  
"Well, you can't."  
"Are we there yet?" Matt asked from the bedroom.  
"No we're not," Cordelia said. "We're in DC."  
"I'm going back to sleep."  
"Okay."  
"So when do you think we're gonna get there, Bob?" Kati asked.  
"It's 4 hours to New York so 3 hours," Bob said. "We're stopping for breakfast so it'll be 4 hours until we get to Warped Tour. Oh, and can you wake Matt up again?"  
"I'm already awake!" Matt shouted from the back of the bus.  
They stopped at a diner in Delaware and kept driving into New Jersey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments welcome!


	3. Meeting MCR

They made it to New Jersey, but they got lost in the middle of Belleville. And there just happened to be a new band in town that was about to be recognized.

 

"STOP IT GERARD!" Frank Iero shouted. "YOU'RE HURTING ME!"  
"I'm not doing anything!" Gerard Way said. "It's Mikey!"  
"It isn't me!" Mikey said. "Stop blaming your stuff on me! Anyway, your pants are down."  
"Oh."  
"Just stop it, Gerard," Ray Toro said. "We're a band, remember?"  
"Fine," Gerard said as he pulled up his pants. "Did you get us a gig, Frank?"  
"Sure did, Gee. It's at that hotel in the middle of town."  
"YAY!" Gerard exclaimed as he hugged Frank. "I LOVE YOU!"  
"I think we know that, Gerard," Ray said. "After all the times you've kissed Frank, I would've thought you were gay if I hadn't met you in middle school."  
"I am NOT gay!"  
"I didn't call you gay."  
"Oh, ok."  
"You guys ready?" Frank asked.  
"Yeah, I guess."  
They left for the show.

After the show (which went well), the band met the group of kids that had been in Virginia only that morning.

"Gerard, pass me a pen please?" Mikey asked.  
"Here you go," Gerard said as he handed a pen to Mikey.  
Matt walked up."Can you sign this for me?"  
"Sure," Gerard said. "What's your name?"  
"Matt."  
Hi Matt. I'm Gerard."  
"Thanks."  
Matt walked away. Then the girls walked up.  
"Frank, take these girls to the back. We'll be right there ladies."  
They all went to the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments welcome!


	4. The First Concert: New Jersey

Babies came crawling out of the room where Gerard, Chelsea, Gabbi, Kati, and Frank were. They looked like tiny Franks and Gerards.

Meanwhile, back at the bus, Matt was asleep on the bed, Cordela was raiding the fridge, and Bob was practicing his drumming skills (I'm pretty sure we all probably raid fridges for food ^-^). When the band and Chelsea, Gabbi, and Kati walked onto the bus all sweaty, Matt thought, _Oh god, there was an orgy......_ "Guys, you can go into the bedroom if you want."  
"Thanks," Gerard said as the band walked to the bedroom.  
"Did you guys have an orgy?" Matt asked.  
"How'd you know?" Chelsea said.  
"You, Kati, Gabbi, Frank and Gerard coming back all sweaty. And all those babies."  
"Yes?" Gerard and Frank said in unison.  
"Jinx," Cordelia said. "You both owe me a soda."  
"Damn it," Frank said. "Hey Mikey, can i borrow-"  
"I'm not letting you borrow a dollar," Mikey said. "You still owe me 10 bucks."  
"Fine."  
"I'll buy it," Gerard said. "What do you want?"  
"DR. PEPPER!" Cordelia yelled.  
"Okay."  
"YAY!"  
"Stop yelling."  
"Whatever."  
"Did you just sass me? Cuz I am the sass king!" Gerard shouted.  
"No."  
"Yes you are."  
"Whatever."  
"You did it again!"  
"No I didn't."  
"I AM THE SASS KING! Now let's get to the show."

 

They arrived at Warped Tour. They all got off the bus and then split up to go see all the different bands. My Chemical Romance wandered off to the side stage while the others were at main stage with Bob. Fall Out Boy started playing and the band made its way back to the main stage. After a whole bunch of songs, MCR, Gabbi, Cordelia, Kati, Chelsea, Bob and Matt went backstage to meet Fall Out Boy.  
"Here's the famous Bob," Patrick Stump said.  
"Hey, Patrick," Bob said.  
"Hi Patrick. Hi Pete," Gabbi said and then Cordelia, Kati, Chelsea, and Matt.  
"How about us?" Andy and Joe said.  
"Oh hi Andy and Joe."  
"Hi everyone."  
"Hi guys," Pete said.  
"Hey guys, do you wanna join us for the rest of Warped?" Patrick asked.  
"FUCK YES!" everyone said.  
"Jinx," Pete said. "You all owe me a soda."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments welcome!


	5. The Second Concert: Long Island

After they all bought Pete sodas (Pete was burping like crazy), they were on their way to Long Island, specifically Nassau Colisseum. That stop on Warped Tour was held outside Nassau with Fall Out Boy playing inside. The all walked into the arena, looking up because the ceiling was so high. Matt, Kati, Cordelia, Chelsea, Gabbi, Gerard, Mikey, Ray, Frank, Pete, Patrick, Joe and Andy all walked into the main area together. Fall Out Boy walked up to the stage and waved Gerard, Mikey, Frank and Ray over.  
"You guys ready?" Patrick asked. "You guys are opening for us."  
"Oh god," Gerard said. "We weren't told."  
"Play one fo your songs."  
"Fine."  
Patrick opened the stage with My Chemical Romance standing behind them.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we are proud to be here! We would like to open up with a new band we met in New Jersey called My Chemical Romance."  
"Ready guys?" Gerard asked Mikey, Frank and Ray."  
"Yup."  
"Then let's do this!"  
"I like to call this song 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You."  
Gerard starting singing.  
"And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground  
And if they get me take this spike to my heart and  
And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and  
You put the spike in my heart

And if the sun comes up will it tear the skin right off our bones  
And then as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks I saw you there  
Someone get me to the doctor, someone get me to a church  
Where they can pump this venom gaping hole  
And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat  
And if they come and get me  
What if you put the spike in my heart

And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and

Come on!

Can you take this spike?  
Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless  
Night time sky?  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it wash away this jet black feeling?

And now the nightclub sets the stage for this they come in pairs she said  
We'll shoot back holy water like cheap whiskey they're always there  
Someone get me to the doctor, and someone call the nurse  
And someone buy me roses, and someone burned the church  
We're hanging out with corpses, and driving in this hearse  
And someone save my soul tonight, please save my soul

Can you take this spike?  
Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless  
Night time sky?  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it wash away this jet black now?

Let's go! Come on!

And as these days watch over time, and as these days watch over time  
And as these days watch over us tonight

And as these days watch over time, and as these days watch over time  
And as these days watch over us tonight

 

I'll never let them, I'll never let them  
I'll never let them hurt you not tonight  
I'll never let them, I can't forget them  
I'll never let them hurt you, I promise

Struck down, before our prime  
Before, you got off the floor  
Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?

Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?  
And these thoughts of endless night  
bring us back into the light  
and this venom from my heart

Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?  
And these thoughts of endless night  
bring us back into the light  
kill this venom from my heart

Can you stake me before the sun goes down?

And as always, innocent like roller coasters.  
Fatality is like ghosts in snow and you have no idea what you're up against  
because I've seen what they look like.  
Becoming perfect as if they were sterling silver chainsaws going cascading..."  
Gerard finished singing. "Thank you Long Island!"

Then Fall Out Boy got on stage and started playing "Sugar, We're Going Down".

"Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

 

Down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down down, down  
Down, down down, down  
We're going down, down down, down  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it"  
They played "Thnks fr th mmrs" and then "This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race" and they closed with "Dance, Dance".  
"Thanks New York!" Patrick shouted as they left the stage for their bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments welcome!


	6. The Third Concert: Philedelphia

"We really should let those guys play more," Patrick Stump said.  
"Yeah, we really should let them play more," Pete Wentz said. "Let me call Gerard to let him know they can play two songs when we get to Philly."

In the other bus, Gerard's phone rang. "Oh hey Pete, what's up?"  
"We've decided to let you guys play two songs in Philly instead of just one."  
"FUCK YES!"  
"Okay. talk to you in Philly then." Pete hung up.  
"Why are you so happy Gerard?" Frank asked. "Getting a pole shoved up your ass?"  
"No, we get to play two songs in Philly!"  
"YES!" Frank shouted. Frank ran off to tell the others.  
"Ugh, why did you have to yell, Gerard?" Matt said as he poked his head out of the bedroom. "We're trying to sleep."  
"Yeah," Cordelia, Kati, Chelsea and Gabbi said.  
"Fine," Gerard said. " I'll keep it down."

When the 15 of them reached Philly, the girls wanted to go sightseeing.  
"Pleeeeease, Bob," Chelsea complained. "I wanna see Philidelphia."  
"No, we have to get to the Wells Fargo Center now," Bob said. "Maybe after the show."  
"Okay," Chelsea said.

When they got to Wells Fargo Center, My Chemical Romance and Fall Out Boy walked backstage while the five teenagers walked to the front of the stage with Bob because they were the first ones there.  
"YAY we are the first ones here!" Kati shouted.  
"We're always gonna be the first ones here," Cordelia said. "We TRAVEL with the bands."  
"Oh. Right."  
"Guys, we're on in half an hour," Pete said to the teenagers. "Better hold your spots."

Half an hour later, the show started.  
"Before we play, we would like a band called My Chemical Romance," Patrick Stump said. "Here they are. Gerard Way. Mikey Way. Frank Iero. Ray Toro."  
"Thanks guys," Gerard said. "We're starting tonight with 'Helena'."

"Long ago Just like the hearse you die to get in again  
We are so far from you

Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst to take worst you take  
from every heart you break heart you break  
And like the blade you stain blade you stain  
Well, I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst to take worst you take  
from every heart you break heart you break  
And like the blade you stain blade you stain  
Well, I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend  
to leave and then  
We'll meet again  
When both our cars collide?

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight."

"Okay guys, that was 'Helena'. Next is 'I'm Not Okay'."

"Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
I'm not okay  
I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
I'm not okay  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed

I'm okay  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
I'm okay, now

But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
Trust Me

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Okay"

"Thanks, guys."

Okay. Now for the main attraction," Patrick said. "Not that you guys sucked."  
They opened with "Sugar, We're Goin' Down". They played "Thnks fr th mmrs" and then "This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race" and they closed with "Dance, Dance".  
"Goodnight Philly, you were great!" Patrick said.  
"On to Pittsburgh!" Patrick said as they walked backstage and walked to the buses.

Something was about to happen. Something big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments welcome!


	7. The Final Chapter (or is it?)

"Boobs," Gerard said. "The bad guy is after boobs."  
"Yup," Mikey said. "Boobs."  
"Oh wow, real funny guys," Ray said. "Real funny."  
"What?" Gerard said. "We're serious."  
"Okay, fine," Ray said.  
They all got off the bus because they had arrived in Pittsburgh.

Everything seemed fine in Pittsburgh. It was oddly quiet.  
"Uh guys, this doesn't feel right," Mikey said.  
"Yeah, Mikey's right," Patrick said. "Something's wrong."  
"Why does it not feel right?" Kati asked as they passed by a car with the driver asleep behind the wheel.  
"That's why," Pete said as he pointed out a jogger asleep in the middle of the road.  
"Oh."  
"That's a woman, right?" Frank asked.  
"Yeah," Andy Hurley said.  
"Then where are her boobs?"  
"That's a good question."  
"Are we gonna check all the women in Pittsburgh for boobs?" Cordelia asked.  
"If we have to," Pete said. "I think Frank would like that."  
"What? No," Frank said as he tried to put on a poker face. "I have a girlfriend."  
"Frank, you don't have a girlfriend," Mikey said.  
"Killjoy," Frank said under his breath. "How do you know?"  
"Cuz we live in the same house."  
"Stop raining on my black parade."  
"I wasn't!"  
"Three cheers for revenge, guys?"  
"No."  
"I need some conventional weapons."  
"No."  
"Fine. You have to be that person don't you?"  
"What person?"  
"Let's get moving guys," Gerard said. "Time to inspect the women."

 

After they inspected all the women in Pittsburgh (Frank had a blast), they met up in front of the Consol Energy Center, which was where the concerts were going to be.  
"All the women are boobless over here," Frank said as he walked up with Matt and Sassy.  
"Same for the rest of the city," Mikey said.  
"Well, we gotta find the person who stole all the boobs," Pete said.  
"Boobs," Frank said as he started to giggle.  
"Oh shut up, Frank," Ray said. "Stop being immature."  
"I'm NOT IMMATURE!" Frank whined.  
"Fine, let's catch this bad guy."

 

They walked to Heinz Field, where they saw a lot of red liquid coming out of the front door.  
"Okay, that's either a whole shitload of ketchup, or it's blood," Gerard said.  
"The stadium is called Heinz Field," Cordelia said. "Heinz makes ketchup so I think it may be ketchup."  
"It smells like blood," Patrick said. "I think we better RUN!"  
They started running as fast as they could but Frank started to fall behind because he could stay ahead of everyone.  
"GUYS, WAIT UP!" Frank yelled. "GUYS, WAIT UP! I'M FALLING BEHIND!"  
"I GOT YOU!" Gerard shouted as he turned around. "I'M GONNA HAVE TO CARRY YOU THOUGH!"  
"YAY, GERARD'S CARRYING ME!" Frank yelled as Gerard carried him to the rest of the group.  
"Oh snap out of it Frank, we're free."  
"Aww man, i liked you carrying me."  
"No. We still have to find the bad guy."  
"I'm thinking he's in there cuz that was a lot of blood," Kati said as she pointed to the stadium.  
"Let's head in then," Patrick said as they all walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments welcome!


	8. Heinz Field

"Ewww," Kati said as they waded through the blood. "This is disgusting."  
"Let's just get to the door, okay?" Ray said. "After that, I don't think there will be that much blood."  
They waded to the door and opened it.  
"See, there isn't as much blood," Ray said.  
"Let's go in." They walked into the stadium. Ray was leading the way because none of the teenagers wanted to, and everyone else was too lazy.  
"Whoa," Frank said. "This place is huge. Kinda like my dick."  
"Whoa there, cowboy," Ray said. "We didn't need to know that."  
"Fine."  
"Well, I'm going to take a piss if anyone needs me," Andy said.  
"Wait," Ray said. "Bring Joe with you. You never know what could be over there."  
"Okay," Andy said as they walked away.  
"Guys, we need to split up. Gerard, you take Matt and Kati. Frank, you, Pete, Patrick and Chelsea are a group. The rest are with me."  
They split up. Gerard's group took the balcony floor, Frank's the main seating area, and Ray's the locker rooms.  
Kati was the first one to spot the enemy.  
"There he is!" Hannah whispered to Matt as she pointed him out.  
"He looks like an actual ass." They both giggled.  
"Keep quiet," Gerard said. "We don't want Asshead down there to hear us."  
They giggled again.  
Asshead turned his head towards Gerard.  
"I see you, Gerard Way," he said. "And my name is NOT Asshead."  
"What is it then?" Frank said.  
"Ah, Frank Iero. I don't have a name, you see. I was stripped of it when I left my home country."  
"Well, that's harsh," Hannah said.  
"Yes it is. Now everyone GET DOWN H-" he got cut off because Ray had tackled him.  
"TOUCHDOWN!" Andy shouted as he ran out of the tunnel. "Who's the ass guy?"  
"The boob stealer," Asshead said(hey, that rhymed). "I love boobies."  
"Kinda like Frank," Ray said. Frank punched him.  
"Well where is everyone else?" Cordelia asked.  
"Where the Penguins play."  
"Lets go then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments welcome!


	9. Welcome To The Black Parade

Ray and Andy traded blows with Ass. Then Ass landed a kick in Andy's crotch. Andy crumpled and screamed in pain.  
\---------------------------  
"What the hell was that?" Joe asked.  
"That," Patrick said, "was Andy getting kicked in the balls."  
"Ouch," Frank and Pete said in unison.  
"Jinx, you both owe me a soda," Cordelia said.  
"Hurry up guys, the door is closing," Patrick said.  
"Let's go in then and kick Ass' ass, then," Kati said.  
\---------------------------  
They walked in to the sound of "oomphs' and "ouch". They saw Ray bent over in pain and Ass too.  
"Let's help Ray," Mikey said as he jumped the wall.  
"Agreed," everyone else said as they jumped the wall too.  
Frank landed a kick in Ass' crotch. Asshead collapsed, then dissapated.  
"Well, that was easy," Frank said.  
\-------------------------------  
The Black Parade was marching through town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments welcome!


	10. Dead! (pt.1)

The Black Parade kept marching.  
\---------------  
Frank's POV  
I pulled out my phone and plugged my headphones in. That marching was getting annoying. I decided to listen to some AFI. They're a good band.  
As we were walking, Ray suddenly shot his arm out.  
"Wait," he said. "The marching is coming from up there."  
"I wish I had gone with Gerard," I muttered.  
We kept walking. Then the wave washed over us.  
"FUCK!" I screamed. "WHERE DID THIS WA-" I went under.  
When I could breathe again, most of the water was gone. But my friends were gone too.  
\-------------  
Ray's POV  
When the water washed over us, I was confused. Where the hell did it come from? I looked around. My entire group was there except for Frank. He was nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments welcome!


	11. Dead! (pt.2)

Frank's POV

I was alone in Pittsburgh. This was a city I didn't know and I had no idea which part of town I was in. I was lost.  
"HELP!" I shouted. No one answered. I hoped someone heard me.  
\--------------------------  
Gerard's POV

I heard a desperate yell that sounded like Frank's. I wasn't sure, though. Pete and Andy were still off in their own group.  
\----------------------------  
Ray's Flashback: 30 minutes earlier

"Pete and Andy, you go north," Ray said. "My group goes south, Patrick's goes east, and Gerard's goes west."  
They all seperated into their groups.  
\----------------------------  
Mikey's POV

I was following Patrick down the road when I heard a shout coming from the south.  
"What was that?" Kati asked.  
"That sounds like Frank," Chelsea said.  
Well, shit, we need to find him!" I said.  
We all ran in the direction of the shout.  
\---------------------------  
Bob's POV  
Gerard and I led our group along. We hit the main road, where we could see that the Parade had already marched through here.  
"Fuck, we were too slow," Gerard said.  
All of a sudden, I went flying backwards and I felt my head crack open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments welcome!


	12. Just like the hearse, you die to get in again (pt.1)

Ray's POV

My phone rang.  
"Hello?" I said.  
"Hey, it's Gerard," the voice on the other side said. "Bob's dead."  
"WHAT!?! Do you guys have Frank?"  
"No, I think Mikey has him."  
"Thank the Lord."  
"Let me get over there." Ray hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments welcome! oops short chapter


	13. Just like the hearse, you die to get in again (pt.2)

Gerard's POV

I ran over to Mikey's group to meet up with them. Soon, everyone was there, and we all went together to Bob's corpse.  
"Wow," Gabbi said. "We traveled with him from Tennessee. It's sad to see him go."  
"Yeah," Chelsea said. "Three different cities and we lose him in the fourth."  
\------------------

Frank's POV 

I walked off as they were surrounding Bob's dead body. I just couldn't take it, seeing him go down like that. We had gotten close on tour.  
\------------------

Patrick's POV

I was looking down at the dead body when I noticed Frank walking away.  
"Be right back," I said as I ran after Frank.  
\------------------

Pete's POV

I watched as my favorite guy in the world ran after Frank. Ugh, why did things like that happen?  
"Uh, Pete?" Joe said, snapping me out of my fantasy of doing it with Patrick.  
"What?" I said.  
"We need help carrying Bob since Frank and Patrick disappeared."  
"Oh. Okay." I helped lift Bob up and we carried him down the road.  
"We need a proper burying for him," Gerard said.  
"We should wait until we finish this," Ray said.  
\-------------------

Mikey's POV

My phone rang.  
"Yes?" I answered.  
"Hey, it's Sarah!"  
"Oh, hi, Sarah."  
"How are-" A gunshot rang out from the other side and Sarah screamed. She was dead.  
"Fuck," I whispered. "Another girlfriend lost."  
I walked back to the group.  
\-------------------

Frank's POV

I kept walking as Patrick ran up behind me.  
"Hey buddy," he said.  
I acknowledged his presence but kept on walking.  
"What's wrong Frankie?" he asked.  
"Don't call me that," I growled.  
"Whoa there, Frank, no need to get feisty," Patrick said.  
"I'M NOT FIESTY!" I yelled and stormed off towards the main group.  
\--------------------

Patrick's POV

"Well then," I mumbled and followed Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments welcome!


	14. Peterick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh i suck at writing... sorry if this story sucks..., and the orgy chapter is gone, its still implied though. Its past midnight here so this may suck even more

Pete's POV

I ran up to Patrick when he came back. I threw my arms around him.

"Dude, what's this for?" he asked me. "I don't need a welcoming committee."

I shrugged, then kissed him on the lips. I could fee him try to pull away at first, the lean into it. I could hear the other guys gasp and the girls giggle. I decided to keep the show going and grabbed Patrick's crotch. He moaned loudly but I kissed him even more. Then i noticed everyone walking away and broke the kiss.  
"We'll continue this later," I whispered into his ear, then walked after the group.

\-----------

Patrick's POV

"We'll continue this later," Pete whispered into my ear, then he walked away.

What just happened? I thought to myself. I ran to catch up with the group and almost knocked Andy over.

"That was hot," he commented.  
"Hey, he kissed me first," I snapped back.  
"Whoa there, hat boy."  
"Dude, I've seen you and Joe kiss. Don't deny it."  
"Fine. Just don't tell anyone."  
We both laughed.  
"I'm gonna talk to Gerard," I said and walked off.

\-------------

Gerard's POV

I glanced at Frank. Then I saw Patrick approaching and I turned my line of sight towards him.

"What's up?" I asked him.  
"Have you ever kissed Frank?" he asked me.  
"Yeah, tons of times. It's our thing."  
"Well, Pete kissed me and I think I liked it."  
"Kiss him again, and if you like it, you two should date."  
"Okay, thanks," I said and walked away. Well, I'm in a pickle now, I thought to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short chapter .-. Its one in the morning soo yeah. kudos and comments welcome!


	15. I Don't Care What You Think As Long It's About Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOB chapter titles!!! woooohoooo. Also, the teenagers get their first POV's! Sorry if those POVs are short.

Patrick's POV

We decided to visit a restaurant for some food. No one was in there, so we decided to just cook the food ourselves. Frank and Joe were cooking the food, so I decided to visit Pete in his booth.

"Hey," I said to him.  
"Hey," he said in between mouthfuls of salad.  
"Swallow first, then I want to do something," I whispered.  
"What is it?" he asked as he swallowed.  
"This," I said as I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. I heard Kati gasp, then giggle and I saw her point us out to the other teens.  
"That was fun," Pete said as he broke the kiss.  
"I know," I said as I wrapped my arm around him.  
Just then, Joe came out with my food. "Be right back," I said to Pete as I scooted over to eat my food. When I was finished, I scooted back over to Pete and let him ret his head on my shoulder. "I love you, Pete," I whispered.  
"I love you too," he whispered back.  
Ray came out of the bathroom and told us that we were spending the night in the restaurant.  
"That means we can cuddle here," Pete said.  
"Yeah," I said as I slowly fell asleep in Pete's arms.

\--------------

Matt's POV

I watched as Pete and Patrick kissed at their table while I sat on my own. Frank saw me all alone and came over to me.

"What's wrong, bud?" he asked me.  
"Just tired," I responded.  
"Ah, okay. Well, you should sleep."  
"I know, I'm trying."  
"Good. Goodnight then."  
"Night Frank."  
I fell asleep in the booth.

\---------------

Chelsea's POV

I snapped out of my daydream of watching Frank and Gerard fucking. Damn, I wanted to be part of that. Wait, what? I giggled to myself and imagined myself cuddling with Frank and Gerard, then us having sex. I fell asleep doing that.

\---------------

Kati's POV

I gasped when Pete and Patrick kissed and then giggled. They're so cute. I just wished Frank and Gerard were like that. Then I saw them kiss, too. It was fun seeing the two couples make out. I fell asleep with a smile on my face. 

\-------------

Cordelia's POV

I got bored watching Peterick, so I started texting Mikey. He said he was about to fall asleep and that I should too. I shrugged and took his advice and fell asleep.

\---------------

Gabbi's POV

I saw everyone falling asleep, and I decided to do that as well. I needed the sleep, and we all had a long day. Ray was taking first watch for anything suspicious. I trusted him and fell asleep.

\---------------

Frank's POV

I walked around in the middle of the night poking everyone on the nose. I had second watch, anyway. The teens just shooed me away but when I got to Gerard, he pulled me down and kissed me. I leaned into it and we broke it after a couple minutes. 

\---------------  
The Next Morning  
\---------------

Pete's POV

I woke up with Patrick in my arms and Frank hovering over us.  
"Time to wake up, you two," he said. "It's breakfast."  
"Let me sing something to wake Patrick up," Pete said. I started singing 'I Don't Care' softly and Patrick woke up. We got up and went to eat breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If yee like it, comments and kudos are welcome!


	16. A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay my babys. had no time to update.. next update is in a couple weeks because i'm out of the house from thursday on. Also switching over to present tense. I've also changed the names of some of the characters as I don't talk to them much anymore. Sorry for leading you guys on, there's gonna be some sort of action in this chapter

Patrick's POV I wake up in Pete's arm to him singing 'I Don't Care'. I kiss him on the lips lightly then I get up to change and then we all start eating breakfast. It's cereal and milk. We eat in silence until Cordelia pipes up and asks about last night.

"I saw you and Pete kissing," she says.

"Everyone did," I say, smiling. "Frank and Gerard did too."

"They did?" Matt asks.

"Yeah, right after Frank came over to you and Pete and I kissed."

"Aww," he says.

"Oh, shut up," Pete says. "Go make out with one of the girls."

"Maybe I will."

"Good."

"Fine," he says as he stalks off to the booth he slept in last night.

"Well, you pissed him off," Frank says after Matt disappears into the booth.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," Ray says as he gets up.

 

Ray's POV

I walk over to Matt's booth.

"Hey," I say.

"What do you want?" he snaps.

"I just want to talk, no need to get mad."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Yeah."

"Pete just pissed me off."

"I can tell." I laughed.

"Where we going today?"

"I don't know."

"Okay!"

 

Joe's POV

I see Chelsea all alone and I decide to walk over to her.

"What's up?" I ask her.

"Nothing, really, you?"

"Only Bob's death."

"Don't bring that up."

Okay," I said as I lean over and kiss her on the lips. I feel her kiss me back and we sit there kissing for a couple minutes, and after we break it, Chelsea is speechless.

"Oh my god, what was that?" she says while blushing furiously.

"Everything," I say and get up to go use the bathroom.

 

Andy's POV

I look over at Chelsea to see that's she's blushing furiously.  _I guess Joe kissed her,_ I think. I laugh to myself and I go back to talking to Mikey.


	17. Exploding Toilets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter ^-^ woooooooooooooooo

Chelsea’s POV

I sit there speechless as Joe gets up to go to the bathroom. I watch Andy chuckle and go back to talking to Mikey.

AN HOUR LATER

 

Patrick’s POV

Pete and I cuddle on the bench as we watch the teens play tag outside. I watch as Matt trips and Cordelia tags him, then runs away. He gets up then chases everyone around but runs out of breath then walks back into the building, glares at Pete, then sits down in his booth. We go back to watching the other four and Pete pokes my shoulder and leads me to the bathroom.

 

Gerard’s POV 

Frank and I are already in kitchen cooking. He’s cooking the vegetarian meals and I’m cooking the rest of the food. 

“I like food,” Frank says.  
“So do I,” I say, giggling.  
“I want some.”  
“Nope.”

We bring the food out to everyone else. Matt is on his own still. I decide to ask him what was wrong later and I start to eat. All of a sudden, I feel my chair fly out from under me and I fall onto my ass hard. I look up and see Gabbi and Chelsea holding the chair. I grab my chair out of their hands and I sit back down in it. 

“God damn it, Gabbi and Chelsea, seriously?” I ask, taking a bite of my food.  
“Yep,” they both say, giggling.

Then I hear the explosion.

 

Ray's POV

"Holy shit!" Frank shouts. "What was that?"  
"I don't know!" I shout back.

Just then, Patrick and Pete walk out of the bathroom, covered in water.

"Guys, I think we just broke the men's bathroom," Pete says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcome!


	18. DESTROYA is the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the song part, Frank sings the parts in parentheses. and you have to wait at LEAST a week for the next chapter as I do not have internet for the next week. 
> 
> ~killjoycanada

Gerard’s POV 

 

All the males groan.

“Now how are we gonna go to the bathroom?” Frank asks.  
“Women’s bathroom, duh,” Cordelia says.  
“Oh hell no, I ain’t goin in there.”  
“Aw, why not?”  
“Cuz.”  
“Fine.”

The girls giggle, probably because they may walk in on us doing stuff in the bathroom. Mostly Frank and I and maybe Patrick and Pete them on their own of course. I doubt the other guys will be in there much.

Matt’s POV

 

I get up and go outside.

Frank’s POV

 

“I am Frank Iero! I do not use women’s bathrooms!” I shout.   
“Yeah, yeah,” Gabbi says.  
“Got any bacon?” Matt asks as he walks back inside.

Ray hands him the tray of bacon and Matt takes some, then hands it back.

“Hey Gee, after we finish eating you wanna play us something?” Chelsea asks.  
“Uh, sure,” he says.  
“Yay!” the teens all shout. 

They finish eating so the band gets their instruments and begin to play Destroya.

*A/N Frank sings what’s in Parentheses*

“Check Check  
Check Check  
Check Check Check Check Check Check Check  
Check Ch-” Gerard whistles  
“WHOA!

Don't believe what they say,  
We're dead flies in the summertime  
They leave us all behind  
With duct tape scars on my honey  
They don't like who you are  
You won't like where we'll go  
Brother, protect me now  
With blood they wash in the money!

You don't believe in God  
I don't believe in luck  
They don't believe in us  
But I believe we're the enemy!  
You don't believe in God  
I don't believe in luck  
They don't believe in us  
But I believe we're the enemy!” I join Gerard at the microphone.

“Uh UhUh UhUh  
Uh UhUh UhUh  
Uh UhUh RIGHT NOW

I'm sick down from the bones to the other side  
Red-mob, we insects hide  
King rat on the streets in another life  
They laugh, we don't think it's funny  
If what you are  
Is just what you own  
What have you become  
When they take from you  
ALMOST EVERYTHING

You don't believe in God  
I don't believe in luck  
They don't believe in us  
But I believe we're the enemy!  
You don't believe in God  
I don't believe in luck  
They don't believe in us  
But I believe we're the enemy!

Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya  
Against the sun, we're the enemy  
Destroya Destroya Destroya DESTROYER

UhUhUhUh Uh Uh (Uhhh)  
UhUhUhUh Uh Uh  
UhUhUhUh Uh Uh (Uhhh)  
Uh Uh Uh Uh UhUh UhUh

 

I don't believe in God (you don't believe in God)  
I don't believe in luck (I don't believe in luck)  
I don't believe in you (They don't believe in us)  
I just believe we're the enemy (but I believe we're the enemy)  
I don't believe in God (You don't believe in God)  
I don't believe in luck (I don't believe in luck)  
I don't believe in you (They don't believe in us)  
I just believe we're the enemy (but I believe we're the enemy)

Uh Uh Uh Uh UhUh (Uh UhUh Uh Uh UhUh Uh)  
Uh Uh Uh Uh (Uh Uh Uh Uh UhUh Uh)  
Uh Uh Uh Uh UhUhhh (Uh UhUh Uh Uh Uh Uhhhh)  
Uh Uh Uh Uh UhUh (Uh UhUh Uh Uh UhUh Uh)  
Uh Uh Uh Uhhh (Uh UhUh Uh)

You don't believe in God  
I don't believe in luck  
They don't believe in us  
But I believe we're the enemy!  
You don't believe in God  
I don't believe in luck  
They don't believe in us  
But I believe we're the enemy!

Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya  
Against the sun we're the enemy!  
Destroya Destroya we're all waiting for yaa Destroya Destroya  
Against the sun we're the enemy!

So show me what you got, you children of the gun  
Don't hide and we don't run!  
(Destroya Destroya well I'm waiting for yaa Destroya Destroya)  
Against the sun we're the enemy!  
So show me what you got, against the sun we're the enemy!  
(Destroya Destroya Destroya DESTROYA)

 

Gerard and I finish off the performance by making out.


	19. Can you feel my Heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.... so I started writing this chapter a couple weeks ago..... but I was never able to finish because of school. I only just finished so I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. :D

Patrick’s POV 

 

We watch as Gerard and Frank make out after their performance. I can hear the word “Frerard” leave one of the kid’s mouth. I laugh a little then I notice Pete staring at me so I stop.

“What?” I ask Pete.

“Oh, nothing,” he says, smirking.

I frown. “Tell me.”

“No.”

“Tell me or you won’t get a kiss from me.”

“Fine. Your giggle is cute.”

I kiss him. “Told ya.”

He smiles and giggles.

“So is yours,” I say. 

He blushes. 

 

Mikey’s POV 

 

I look over towards Patrick and Pete and I see them kissing. I gotta get them a wedding present, I think to myself. I smile to myself, then start packing my bass up. I bump into Ray.

“Oh, uh, hi,” I say, unsure why I got nervous.

“Hey Mikes,” Ray says.

“Don’t call me Mikes. Only Gerard calls me that.”

“Fine.” He chuckles. 

I pick up my bass and walk away.

 

Gerard’s POV 

 

“Well, that was fun, Frankie,” I say.

“Yes it was,” he says.

“Wanna do it again?”

“What makes you so in charge, Gee?”

“Oh, nothing.” I smirk and then I kiss Frank. I feel him squirm a bit but I sit in his lap so he doesn’t move.

“Gee?”

“Yes, Frankie?”

“Wanna go make out in the kitchen?” 

“YES!”

He leads me to the kitchen.

 

Ray’s POV 

 

Why is Mikey acting weird? I think. Eh, it probably has to do with one of his girlfriends. Or just nothing. Eh, whatever it is, it’s none of my business. I smile then finish putting away my guitar.

 

Pete’s POV 

 

I sit on the couch, cuddling with Patrick. He’s just so amazingly warm, I could cuddle with him forever and just live off his body warmth. I sigh.

“What’s up, Petey?” Patrick asks me. 

“Nothing,” I say. “Just happy to be with you.” 

“Aw..” He blushes. “I love you, Pete.”

“I love you too, Patrick.”

 

Mikey’s POV

 

I sigh. What’s wrong with everyone? Or maybe it’s just me………….

 

Ray’s POV 

 

I hum the tune to “Destroya”. It’s such a catchy song! I walk outside and see a car pull up. Two guys get out and come hit me in the head with a baseball bat. I hit the ground. Just before I go unconscious, I hear someone shout, “RAY!” Then I pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcome!


	20. Uh, why are Green Day and Pierce The Veil here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hai there. :) Surprise addition of people!

Mikey’s POV

“RAY!” I shout as he gets hit with a baseball bat. He gets dragged into the car but before I could reach it, it pulls out of the spot and drives off. I run after it, but it’s too fast.

Vic Fuente’s POV

Our tour bus pulls into Pittsburgh in front of Heinz Field. We all get off the bus and see dried red splotches on the sidewalk.  
“Uh, what is that?” My brother, Mike, asks.  
My friend, Kellin Quinn, gets off the bus. “It smells like blood out here, dude,” he says.  
I look at the ground. It is blood.  
All of a sudden, a car drives really quickly past the tour bus.  
“What was that about?” Tony Perry asks.  
“Who knows, but let’s hang out in the tour bus,” Jaime Preciado suggests.

Billie Joe Armstrong’s POV

Our tour bus pulls up behind the Pierce The Veil tour bus. Well, at least that’s what it said on the back. We’re touring with them.  
“Yo Vic!” I yell as I knock on their tour bus door. “Open up!”  
He pops his head out. “Oh hey, Billie! How was the ride over for you guys?”  
“Boring as shit,” I reply. “As usual. It’s just trees out here.”  
“No really.”  
All of a sudden, some guy runs by the buses.  
“Yo dude!” I yell. “C’mere for a sec.”  
“Okay,” he says quietly. “Did you see a black car drive by?”  
“I did,” Vic says.  
“Hey, can you guys follow me in your buses?” the guy says. “We could use your help.”  
“Sure.”  
I watch the man walk towards a side road. We follow him down the road and when we stop in front of a restaurant, we all get out.  
“Yo Frank! Open up!” the man says as he knocks on the door.  
A short, tattooed man opens the door. “Oh, hey Mikey.”  
“I met some new people by the stadium.”  
“Really? Let em in.”  
Vic, Mike, Kellin, Tony, Jaime, Tre Cool, Mike Dirnt, and I walked into the restaurant after getting off our tour bus.  
“Damn, Mikey, you met 8 new people out by the stadium?” a man with red hair asks.  
“Yeah, Gerard, but I didn’t get their names.”  
“Oh, I’m Billie Joe,” I say.  
“Vic.”  
“Mike.”  
“Kellin.”  
“Tony the turtle.”  
“Jaime.”  
“Tre Cool.”  
“Mike Dirnt.”  
“How about you guys?” I ask.  
“Gerard Way.”  
“Frank Iero.”  
“Mikey Way.”  
“Pete Wentz.”  
“Patrick Stump.”  
“Joe Trohman.”  
“Andy Hurley.”  
“And we would have two more, Ray and Bob, but Bob is dead and Ray was just kidnapped,” Mikey says.  
“Ouch,” I say.

Frank’s POV

Gerard and I prepare food for everyone. We have to run out to the store because we ran out of food.  
Dinner was fun. Green Day and Pierce the Veil are two cool bands made up of cool dudes!  
“Hey, who are they?” Bille asks as he points to the group of kids in their own booth.  
“Oh, they’re teenagers we met along the way with Bob,” I say. “There’s Cordelia, Matt, Chelsea, Kati and Gabbi.”  
“Oh, nice.”  
“They’re all sleeping.”  
“Oh.”  
They were all sleeping in weird positions. I saw Kati and Gabbi huddled on one side and Matt was on the table!  
We finished eating, everyone being chatty.  
“Hey, Billie,” Tre asks. “Can we stay in here tonight? All of us?”  
“Sure.”  
“Yay!”  
We all fall asleep around 1 AM. I doze off around 1:30 though. I was planning something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments welcome ok


	21. Oh, there's Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi. Another band added. The other characters haven't met ATL yet, though.  
> ~KilljoyCanada

~Frank’s POV~

I sit in the restaurant, looking over everyone who’s sleeping. I think it’s around 5 AM or something. I sigh, waking Gerard up, who’s sleeping next to me.  
“Ugh, Frankie, why do you have to be so loud?” he whispers to me.  
“All I did was sigh,” I whisper back.

~three hours later~

Everyone is awake. The teens are socializing and so are the rest of the band members from all four bands. Me, however, well, I’m eating breakfast still. The others are talking about what they’ll do during the day. Then, Gerard walks over to me.  
“Hey Frankie, you okay? You’re taking forever to eat your breakfast.”  
“I’m not really hungry right now,” I say as I push away my cereal.  
“Oh.” He walks away.  
I sigh, putting my head down, falling asleep slowly. 

~that night~

I wake up to the smell of food and the feeling of Cordelia poking me.  
“Wake up, Frank,” she whispers. “You slept through lunch and dinner. I think you’re hungry now.” She hands me a plate full of food that I love.  
“Mmm… Did Gerard make this?” I ask.  
“Yes.”  
“Thanks for saving it for me.”  
“Welcome,” she says, skipping off.  
I eat in silence, until Vic walks over to me.  
“Dude, you were out cold all night,” he says to me. “You okay?”  
“Yeah,” I reply. “Just had a tough couple of days and I haven’t slept much….”  
“Oh,” he says, smiling. “Finish up, then get some sleep, okay, Frank?”  
“Yessir.” I finish eating, then I hand my plate to Vic. I head over to Gerard, curling up next to him, falling asleep.

~Gerard’s POV~

I’m sleeping when I feel something press into my side. I open my left eye to see Frank curled up against my side.  
“Aw,” I whisper to myself, before drifting off into sleep.

~The Next Morning~

I wake up, Frank still curled up against me.  
“Wake up, sleepyhead,” I say as I shake his shoulders. “We’re going to find Ray today.”  
“Oh yeah,” he says, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He starts to wake everyone else up. Then he stands on one of the tables.  
“Guys, we’re gonna go look for Ray today. Bring all your things and load them into the tour buses!” Everyone scrambles to pack all their things. Eventually, all the gear and other things are loaded into the buses and we’re on our way. We drive through Pennsylvania, figuring people wouldn’t keep someone they kidnapped, or should I say, adult-napped. We head into Delaware and the tour buses head towards Maryland.

~Alex’s POV~

I’m driving the car, heading towards Jack’s house. Oh yeah, I should introduce myself. I’m Alex Gaskarth. I’m in the band All Time Low. The Jack I’m talking about is Jack Barakat, my boyfriend.

ANYWAYS…. I’m driving the car to Jack’s house, the man I kidnapped in the back seat, still unconscious. When I pull up to Jack’s house, Jack runs out to help me with the man.  
When he begins to stir, Alex and I sit, waiting for him to see us.  
“Hi!” I say. “Are you Frank Iero?”  
“Ugh,” he says, rubbing his head. “No, I’m not Frank Iero. I’m Ray Toro.”  
“Oh,” Jack says. “Wrong person.”  
“Can I go home now?” he asks.  
“Uh,” I say, staring blankly into space. “You know you’re in Baltimore, right?”  
“Oh,” he says. “Well, my band’s back in Philly, but they may come looking for me.”

~Rian’s POV~

My head’s shaped like a potato. I mean, whatttt? Psh, I never said anything about a potato. Oh. I’m Rian Dawson and I’m in All Time Low too. I love my band. Don’t tell anyone this, but I love Zack Merrick the most. He’s just so cute, I just wanna cuddle with him! But I can’t. He’s not here.

Zack and I exchange texts. 

Zack: Sup, Riannnnnnn  
Rian: Why do you draw my name out?  
Zack: Because I feel like it. My house smells like chocolate.  
Rian: Oh. Okay. 

Our text messages always have weird conversations. We’re weird like that. Did I mention I have a crush on Zack? No? Okay. I have a crush on him. Heheheh. Well. 

~Mikey Way’s POV~

I suspected Ray was in Maryland when we were driving through Jersey. When we hit Baltimore, I tell the driver to stop and for Gerard to get everyone else to follow me.  
Once we get everyone to follow me, I follow Ray’s smell. I know it because I’ve fallen asleep on him on tour so many times. Eventually, we arrive in front of a flat where loud rock music is blasting out of speakers.  
“Yep, he’s here,” I say.  
“How’d you find it?” Billie asked.  
“I know his smell.”  
“How?” Tre asks.  
“I’ve fallen asleep on him so many times on tour. I’m not joking.”  
“Oh.”  
We knock on the door, and the music gets turned down. We see faces in the windows and someone running to the door.  
“Hello?” someone asks as they stick their head out the door. It’s Ray.

~Patrick’s POV~

I hear a gasp from everyone standing outside the door. Then Mikey runs up and hugs him. I hear him say, “Get your ass outside, dude!”, then, Ray walks out of the house, followed by…...


	22. Da Show In DC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long chapter from me! I hope you like it! ~KilljoyCanada

~Patrick’s POV~

… the band All Time Low.

~Ray’s POV~

“Mikey…” I say, eyes wide.  
“Hey, buddy,” he says, touching my butt.  
“You like my butt, don’t you,” I ask him.  
“Dude, I LOVE your butt.”  
Mikey keeps his hand on my ass until I sit down in the living room of the All Time Low flat, when I tell him I’ll squish his hand if he keeps it on my ass any longer. He quickly moves his hand off of my butt and puts it in his lap.  
“So…..” Alex says, looking at the packed living room. “How is everyone and where is Frank Iero?”  
“Uh, I’m here….” Frank says from under Gerard. “My boyfriend is sitting on top of me, so I can’t see anything.” He nudges Gerard’s back with his face.  
“Frankie, stop it,” Gerard says. “That tickles.”  
“That’s what your mom said last night,” Jack says. “Oh wait, no she didn’t.”  
“So you’re saying you have a small dick?” Pete says.  
“Nah, It was Zack doing all the screwing,” Jack says. “Speaking of Zack, where is he?”  
“Probably next door. HEY ZACK!” Alex shouts. “GET YOUR WHITE ASS OVER HERE!”  
“COMING!” I hear through the walls. Next thing I know, Zack is running through the front door.  
Pete perks up. “I guess we found him. Is it time to get on the road yet?”

~Tre’s POV~

Hi, ho, let’s go! Wait, what? Oh, hi, I’m Tre. Tre Coooooooooooool. I’m very coooooooooooool. I mean, it’s in my name! Cool! I think it mean really cool in Spanish? I don’t know. Did you know I snort donut sprinkles? That’s why I sneeze sprinkles whenever I sneeze! And no, before you ask, I am not high. I’m just crazy! Tre Cool is crazyyyyyyyyyyyy………………… Hey, where’s Billie? I looooooooooveeeee him. Have I told you I love him? No? Okay. I lovvvvvvvvveeeeeeee Billie. Billie, Billie, Billie. BILLIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh can I just have Billie forever? Mike isn’t allowed to have him. Same with Billie’s wife!!!!!! Billie is all mineeeeee. Billieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Biiiii-

~Billie’s POV~

“TRE, SHUT UP!” I yell as I push him out of the bathroom, where he was talking about me.  
So anyway, I’m Billie. You probably know me as Billie Joe or Billie Joe Armstrong. But yeah, I’m Billie. Tre’s obsessed with me. He even tried sleeping with me last night! And did you just hear him? He was YELLING my name! I think he just wants a piece of this sexy body. Doesn’t everyone want a piece of it? I mean c’mon, I’m Billie Joe motherfucking Armstrong! I-

~Tre’s POV~

I tackle Billie while he’s in the bathroom.  
“Tre!” he shouts at me. “What if I was taking a shit?!”  
“I would’ve been fine with seeing that,” I say, grinning widely.  
“Tre, you are weird as fuck.”  
“Yay!” I tackle hug him. He falls over.  
“Fuck, Tre, calm your white-ass tits!”  
“What tits?”  
“Oi vey.”

~Gerard’s POV~

I hear Tre and Billie in the bathroom. I laugh, shaking my head.  
“What’s so funny, Gee?” Mikey asks me.  
“Billie and Tre in the bathroom.”  
“Ah,” Mikey says, grinning like an idiot.  
“ANYWAYS,” Jack says, interrupting us, “We should get going. We got a show tonight in downtown DC.”  
“DC? Isn’t that like an hour away?”  
“Yep. We’re leaving now, so just come along!”  
“SHOWSSSSSSSSSSS.” Tre shouts as he runs out of the bathroom, streaking.  
“TRE, GET BACK HERE AND PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!” Billie runs out of the bathroom, holding Tre’s clothes.  
“FINE,” Tre says, taking his clothes and walking to the bathroom.

~Jeremy’s POV~

Oh. Hi. I’m Jeremy McKinnon from A Day To Remember. You know, the guy who does all the singing in that band? Well, I’m here with Neil, Kevin, Josh, and Alex! Anyway, let’s get to the story…….

Alex is driving the bus into DC, where we’re hosting a show along with All Time Low.  
“Alex!” I shout. “Drive faster or we’re gonna be late!”  
“Jeremy, I’m going as fast as I can without going over! I don’t want to get pulled over!”  
“UGH. Fine.”  
We keep driving until we see an entourage of tour buses ahead of us, one saying Green Day, one saying Fall Out Boy, a third saying Pierce The Veil, a fourth saying My Chemical Romance, and the last said ALL TIME LOW. So we weren’t late. Or maybe we were. Who knows? Anywhore,((I love that word)) we’re on our way to the venue. As we pull into the parking lot where the other tour buses, we see everyone on the other buses in a big clump standing by the front door of the arena. I guess Alex invited them to the concert! All the bands look rad and they’re just awesome! I can’t wait to hear them.  
~Patrick’s POV~ 

“Alpha dog and oh oh mega mega low  
Welcome to the new deja vu  
I can almost see the wizard through the curtains,  
Alpha dog and oh oh omegalomaniac

Whoaa, ohh, whoaa” I finish the song.  
Pete whispers “Abracadabra!” into the mic, causing the crowd to laugh.  
“Damn it, Pete!” I say into the mic. “You ruined a perfectly good song!”  
“No I didn’t!” he says into his mic. “Did I mess the song up, guys?” he asks the crowd. The crowd cheers, meaning he didn’t mess it up!  
“I guess Pete didn’t mess it up! Anyway, goodnight, and thank you DC!”

 

~Alex’s POV~

“Vic! Get your ass over here!” I yell to him. “We’re performing a song called ‘A Love Like War!”  
I position myself in front of the mic, then I wait for the rest of the band to start playing their instruments, then Vic and I sing together.

“Make a wish on our sorry little hearts  
Have a smoke, pour a drink, steal a kiss in the dark  
Fingernails on my skin like the teeth of a shark  
I'm intoxicated by the lie

In the chill of your stare I am painfully lost  
Like a deer in the lights of an oncoming bus  
For the thrill of your touch I will shamefully lust  
As you tell me we're nothing but trouble

Heart's on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Feels like war, war  
Feels like war, war  
Heart's on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Feels like war, war  
Feels like war, war

We go together or we don't go down at all  
We go together or we don't go down at all  
We go together or we don't go down at all, whoa

Fail-safe trigger, lock-down call  
Wipe the dry clean-slate, quick, sound the alarm  
No escape from the truth and the weight of it all  
I am caught in the web of a lie

And the bitch of it all is that I'm running from  
The desire of the people to whom I belong  
At the end of the day you can tell me I'm wrong  
'Cause you went to all of this trouble

Heart's on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Feels like war, war  
Feels like war, war  
Heart's on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Feels like war, war  
Feels like war, war

We go together or we don't go down at all  
We go together or we don't go down at all  
We go together or we don't go down at all, whoa  
(Let's go!)

Heart's on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
It feels like war (it feels like war)  
Love feels like war (love feels like war)

Heart's on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Feels like war, war  
Feels like war, war  
Heart's on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Love feels like war, war  
Feels like war, war  
One more time!

We go together or we don't go down at all  
We go together or we don't go down at all  
We go together or we don't go down at all, whoa

Is this the end of us or just the means to start again?” I finish the song along with Vic. 

 

~Gerard’s POV~

I start singing when Frank and Ray start rocking out.  
“Wait until it fades to black  
Ride into the sunset  
Would I lie to you?  
Well, I've got something to say  
Grab your six-gun from your back  
Throttle the ignition  
Would I die for you?  
Well here's your answer in spades

Shotgun sinners  
Wild eyed jokers  
Got you in my sights  
Gun it while I'm holding on

After all is said and done  
Climb out from the pine box  
Well I'm asking you  
'Cause she's got nothing to say  
The angels just cut out her tongue  
Call her black Mariah  
Would I lie to you?  
That girl's not right in the brain

Mass convulsions  
Strike the choir  
By the grace of God  
Gun it while I'm holding on

But don't stop if I fall  
And don't look back  
Oh baby don't stop  
Bury me and fade to black

She won't stop me put it down  
She won't stop me put it down  
She won't stop me put it down  
So get your gun and meet me by the door 

She won't stop me put it down  
She won't stop me put it down  
She won't stop me put it down  
So get your gun and meet me by the door 

She won't stop me put it down  
She won't stop me put it down  
She won't stop me put it down  
So get your gun and meet me by the door 

She won't stop me put it down  
She won't stop me put it down  
She won't stop me put it down  
So baby...

Don't stop if I fall  
And don't look back  
Oh baby don't stop  
Bury me and fade to black

Don't stop if I fall  
And don't look back  
Oh baby don't stop  
Bury me and fade to black 

...Well don't stop…” I finish singing. “That song was ‘Hang ‘Em High!’ Now for Green Day to play!”

 

~Billie Joe’s POV~

 

“ARE YOU READY, DC?” I shout into the mic. “WELL, IT’S TIME FOR HORSESHOES AND HANDGRENADES!” I play my guitar before I start singing. 

I'm not fucking around  
I think I'm coming out  
All the deceivers and cheaters  
I think we've got a bleeder right now  
Want you to slap me around?  
Want you to knock me out?  
Well, you missed me kissed me  
Now you better kick me down

Maybe you're the runner up  
But the first one to lose the race  
Almost only really counts in  
Horseshoes and Handgrenades

I'm gonna burn it all down  
I'm gonna rip it out  
Well everything that you employ  
Was meant for me to destroy to the ground now  
So don't fuck me around because I'll shoot you down  
I'm gonna drink,fight and fuck and pushing my luck all the time now

Maybe you're the runner up  
But the first one to lose the race  
Almost only really counts in  
Horseshoes and Handgrenades

Demolition,self-destruction  
What to annihilate, the age-old contradiction  
Demolition,self-destruction  
What to annihilate, the old age

I'm not fucking around  
I think I'm coming out  
I'm a hater, a traitor  
In a pair of Chuck Taylors right now  
I'm not fucking around

G-L-O-R-I-A!” I finish the song, smiling wide. “THANK YOU, DC!”

~Jeremy’s POV~

“THIS SONG IS CALLED ‘LIFE LESSONS LEARNED THE HARD WAY’ AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.” I shout into the mic. The rest of my band starts playing the song as I wait to start growling into the mic.

“Life lessons learned the hard way.

Four people waited in a random white unmarked van.  
Parked outside your hotel high rise garage.  
To use a tire iron to break the bones inside your legs.  
Too bad you never came outside, that's all right,  
'Cause in the end you'll get wrecked.  
Yeah, in the end, you'll get wrecked.

I heard a little girl killed herself today, that blood's on your hands.  
It's on your hands, when everyone knows your face, nothing's safe.  
You'll live your life as a fucking target.

You've earned my disgust.  
You've earned my disgust.”

“THANK YOU, DC! I HOPE YOU LIKE THE LAST ACT, PIERCE THE VEIL!”

We go backstage as Vic leads his band forward. 

 

~Vic’s POV~

A/N The names inside the brackets tell who’s singing.

“HEY DC, MEET KELLIN QUINN! AND OBVIOUSLY US!” I shout before starting to play “King For A Day.”  
[Vic Fuentes & Kellin Quinn]  
“Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridge?  
I bet you never had a Friday night like this  
Keep it up, keep it up, let's raise our hands  
I take a look up at the sky and I see red  
Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy  
Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide  
Everything red

[Kellin Quinn]  
Please, won't you push me for the last time  
Let's scream until there's nothing left  
So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore  
The thought of you's no fucking fun  
You want a martyr, I'll be one  
Because enough's enough, we're done

[Vic Fuentes]  
You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore  
I'm tired of begging for the things that I want  
I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor

[Vic Fuentes]  
The thing I think I love  
Will surely bring me pain  
Intoxication, paranoia, and a lot of fame  
Three cheers for throwing up  
Pubescent drama queen  
You make me sick, I make it worse by drinking late

[Kellin Quinn]  
Scream until there's nothing left  
So sick of playing, I don't want to anymore  
The thought of you's no fucking fun  
You want a martyr I'll be one  
Because enough's enough, we're done

[Vic Fuentes]  
You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore  
I'm tired of begging for the things that I want  
I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor

[Kellin Quinn]  
Imagine living like a king someday  
A single night without a ghost in the walls  
And if the bass shakes the earth underground  
We'll start a new revolution now  
Now! Alright here we go

[Vic Fuentes]  
Hail Mary, forgive me  
Blood for blood, hearts beating  
Come at me, now this is war!

Fuck with this new beat  
Oh!

[Kellin Quinn & Vic Fuentes]  
Now terror begins inside a bloodless vein  
I was just a product of the street youth rage  
Born in this world without a voice or say  
Caught in the spokes with an abandoned brain  
I know you well but this ain't a game  
Blow the smoke in diamond shape  
Dying is a gift so close your eyes and rest in peace

[Vic Fuentes]  
You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore  
I'm tired of begging for the things that I want  
I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor

[Kellin Quinn]  
Imagine living like a king someday  
A single night without a ghost in the walls  
We are the shadows screaming take us now

[Vic Fuentes]  
We'd rather die than live to rust on the ground  
Shit.” I finish the song with that line, then walk off stage.


End file.
